Trouve-moi si tu peux
by Mindell
Summary: Adrien jubilait. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de découvrir qui de cachait derrière l' identité de Ladybug. Et en tout bien tout honneur, histoire de courroner le tout. Tout ça grâce à un petit jeu entre eux, un simple jeu qu'il avait initié sans trop y croire.
Marinette mordillait pensivement son crayon. Elle avait beau y réfléchir et y réfléchir encore, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se laisser embarquer dans une telle histoire.

Elle ne savait même plus comment tout ça avait commencé.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Chat Noir et elle s'échangeaient régulièrement de petits indices sur leur vie privée, au hasard de leurs conversations. Lançant une minuscule information par-ci, une autre par-là, laissant à l'autre le soin d'être suffisamment attentif pour ne rien rater.

C'était sûrement une idée de Chat Noir, ça lui ressemblait bien. Est-ce qu'il avait saisi l'occasion où Ladybug avait malencontreusement laissé échapper une information personnelle pour en faire de même, et pour recommencer la fois suivante ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait tout planifié depuis le début et avait réussi à l'intéresser suffisamment pour la faire rentrer dans son petit jeu ? Elle ne savait plus.

Les règles s'étaient fixées d'elles-mêmes au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges. Chacun était libre de distiller les indices qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait. En revanche, pas de mensonges, et interdiction de poser des questions à son partenaire. Ils n'étaient pas non plus obligés de partager des informations à chaque rencontre, mais dans l'intérêt du jeu il valait mieux ne pas laisser passer trop de temps sans donner de quoi alimenter les réflexions de son coéquipier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une mauvaise idée, Marinette en avait la certitude.

Car bien entendu, le but de ce petit jeu de piste était de voir lequel des deux parviendrait en premier à découvrir l'identité de l'autre. Oh, il fallait être subtil. Ne pas donner de trop gros indice pour ne pas faciliter la tâche à son adversaire, rester aussi évasif que possible, résister à la tentation de jouer avec le feu en avouant quelque chose de trop compromettant…

Une mauvaise idée. Une très, très, très mauvaise idée.

Sa raison avait beau lui hurler que c'était puéril, qu'elle n'avait rien à y gagner, Marinette savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Qu'elle trouve ou non l'identité de Chat Noir, elle avait déjà perdu. Perdu parce que Chat Noir aurait forcément ce qu'il voulait, la satisfaction qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux révèle son identité à l'autre. Et perdu parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Maintenant qu'elle avait mis un doigt dans l'engrenage, elle ne se voyait plus faire marche arrière. La curiosité était la plus forte, l'orgueil aussi.

Elle voulait gagner.

Elle voulait savoir.

Elle se remit à réfléchir. Elle avait déjà glané quelques informations, récoltant petit à petit les indices semés par son partenaire.

Il était au collège, tout comme elle. Il était bon élève, voire même très bon selon ses dires. Sur ce point, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance. Une des règles était de ne pas mentir, mais Chat Noir avait parfois tendance à enjoliver la vérité alors on ne savait jamais. Il lisait beaucoup mais préférait les jeux vidéos, il avait une aversion pour les carottes cuites, il adorait les tomates, il faisait du sport mais il avait soigneusement évité de lui dire lequel…

Marinette poussa un long soupir.

Quelle idée….

* * *

Adrien jubilait.

Sa vie était devenue terriblement excitante depuis ces dernières semaines. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas déjà pris une tournure assez intéressante quand il avait endossé l'identité de Chat Noir, héros de Paris, mais là… Là il avait enfin l'opportunité de découvrir qui se cachait derrière l'identité de Ladybug.

Et en tout bien tout honneur, histoire de couronner le tout.

C'était un jeu, un simple jeu qu'il avait initié sans trop y croire.

Elle avait bien protesté au début, argumentant que c'était puéril, qu'il y avait plus important à dire ou à faire plutôt que perdre leur temps avec ce genre d'enfantillage. Mais Chat Noir savait se montrer convainquant quand il le voulait, et il avait réussi à faire changer Ladybug d'avis, lui dévoilant quelques aspects de sa vie privée et lui faisant miroiter la possibilité d'en savoir plus.

Et la curiosité de sa Lady avait été piquée au vif, il l'avait tout de suite vu.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle voulait elle aussi savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque de son partenaire. Après des mois et des mois à combattre côte à côte, à mettre leurs vies entre les mains de leur coéquipier, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réponses.

Il gardait précieusement dans un coin de son cerveau tout ce qu'il avait appris sur sa Lady, repensant avec bonheur à toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré découvrir sur elle.

Elle avait le même âge que lui. Elle était à moitié chinoise, même il ne savait pas si c'était par son père ou par sa mère. D'ailleurs elle ne parlait pas chinois, ce qui compliquait singulièrement les réunions de famille. Le jour où il avait appris ça, il avait failli lui avouer que lui, en revanche, n'avait aucun problème pour comprendre cette langue, mais il avait finalement changé d'avis. A la place, il lui avait dit aimer aux jeux vidéos, gagnant au passage un autre indice de façon tout à fait involontaire quand elle avait laissé échapper « Ah ? Moi aussi ».

Sa Lady baissait sa garde, et si elle ne faisait pas attention, il découvrirait bientôt qui se cachait derrière son masque.

Cet aveu involontaire lui avait d'ailleurs donné une idée.

Une idée qu'il jugeait brillante, en toute modestie.

Il n'avait pas le droit de poser des questions directes à sa coéquipière, mais il devait pouvoir deviner des informations en observant son comportement. Il lui fallait sélectionner soigneusement quels indices il choisirait de dévoiler, dans l'unique but de voir comment Ladybug réagirait à ce qu'il dirait. Peut-être laisserait-elle échapper involontairement une information, une fois de plus.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas forcément très fair-play, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait de la triche non plus. Elle prenait bien soin de ne pas lui laisser plus d'un seul indice par rencontre, et comme les choses n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût, Adrien se faisait un plaisir de grappiller autant d'informations que possible. Quitte à utiliser des voies un peu détournées.

Adrien avait beaucoup réfléchit et il avait commencé à élaborer un plan d'attaque. Vu le nombre d'adolescentes que devait compter Paris, il fallait qu'il procède par élimination, qu'il restreigne au maximum son champ de recherche.

Il avait décidé de ne pas se focaliser sur les origines asiatiques de sa partenaire, car selon les hasards de la génétique, il était tout à fait possible que son métissage ne soit pas aussi visible qu'il pourrait le croire. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux légèrement en amande, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas arrêter toute les jeunes filles présentant ces caractéristiques pour leur demander si l'un de leurs parents était chinois.

Non, il ne se concentrerait pas sur son physique, pas pour l'instant.

Au lieu de ça, sa stratégie était de commencer par faire un ciblage géographique. Il fallait qu'il essaye de découvrir dans quel quartier elle habitait, voire mieux, dans quel collège ou lycée elle allait. Il était quasiment certain que Ladybug n'était pas dans son collège, même s'il ne pouvait pas éliminer totalement cette possibilité. Mais il avait la conviction que si Ladybug allait en cours dans le même établissement que lui, il l'aurait forcément remarquée. Elle était si éclatante, si charismatique, et elle dégageait une telle aura qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse la côtoyer au quotidien sans l'avoir repérée.

Il réfléchissait à l'indice qu'il pourrait lui donner la prochaine fois. Il pouvait se plaindre d'un cours, en donnant le nom de son professeur ? En étudiant la réaction de Ladybug, il pourrait peut-être réussir à deviner si ce nom lui était familier ou pas.

Oh, il avait hâte…

* * *

Quelques semaines supplémentaires s'écoulèrent sans qu'Adrien ne progresse de façon significative dans ces recherches. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas mentionner l'un de ses professeurs. L'idée était certes séduisante, mais ça en disait beaucoup sur lui aussi. Il avait jugé que le risque était trop grand pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas donner trop de chances à Ladybug.

Il continuait à appliquer sa stratégie constituant à adapter ses paroles en fonction de la réaction qu'il espérait percevoir chez sa partenaire, mais il commençait à se demander si Ladybug ne voyait pas parfaitement là où il voulait en venir. Elle ne laissait plus échapper de paroles involontaires comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant et son sourire était presque moqueur quand Chat Noir guettait son comportement avec attention tout en lâchant un indice soigneusement préparé.

« Je ne te laisserai pas gagner ce stupide petit jeu, mon chaton », lui lança-t-elle une fois avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Stupide jeu auquel tu joues toi aussi, ma Lady », lui rappela malicieusement son partenaire.

Adrien marchait dans les couloirs du collège, essayant réfléchir. Il n'avait pas réussi à grappiller grand-chose ces derniers jours.

Ladybug aimait le rose, elle faisait du babysitting à l'occasion, elle avait un journal intime… Rien de bien concluant.

La mention de son journal l'avait tout de même laissé rêveur. Est-ce qu'elle y parlait de lui de temps à autre ? Il sentit sa nuque rougir légèrement en imaginant sa Lady couchant quelques mots à son sujet sur les pages de son carnet.

Adrien était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas un carton qui trainait dans le couloir. Se prenant les pieds dedans, il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long, n'évitant la chute que grâce à la poigne vigoureuse de quelqu'un qui le reteint par le bras à la dernière seconde.

Il se retourna, pour croiser le regard rieur de Marinette.

« Hem, désolé », s'excusa-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main derrière le crâne. « J'étais en train de réfléchir et… Mais merci, tu m'as évité une belle chute », reprit-il, reconnaissant.

« Je t'en prie. Et puis tu vas bien, c'est le principal », répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un petit salut de la main.

Adrien la regarda un instant, perplexe. Il eu soudain la désagréable impression qu'une idée extrêmement importante venait tout juste d'effleurer son esprit, avant de disparaitre sans qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Plus il se concentrait, plus il la sentait s'échapper au loin, se dissolvant peu à peu dans le néant.

Il reprit sa route, tout en ayant la certitude absolue qu'il venait de rater quelque chose d'inestimable.

Il poussa un soupir. Avec un peu de chance, cette petite idée reviendrait le visiter plus tard.

* * *

Les jours passaient, et Adrien n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité de sa coéquipière. Il n'avançait pas d'un pouce, il le savait. Et elle le savait aussi, il en était sûr. Il rongeait son frein, tentant désespèrent d'assembler les pièces du puzzle et essayant de donner le change.

C'était un de ses grands défauts, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le malin, de fanfaronner à la moindre occasion, mais il avait la certitude que sa Lady n'était pas dupe. Plus il clamait haut et fort qu'il ne lui faudrait plus longtemps avant de savoir qui se cachait derrière son masque, plus le petit sourire espiègle de sa partenaire semblait s'élargir.

Il ne savait pas si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle souriait tout simplement parce qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui. Elle continuait d'afficher une sérénité à toute épreuve, ça en devenait presque de la provocation pour le pauvre Chat Noir qui se demandait très clairement s'il n'était pas en train de se faire prendre à son propre piège.

Il avait voulu jouer au plus malin, et son petit jeu était en train de le rendre fou.

Puis, de temps en temps, sa Lady éclatait d'un rire cristallin, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux tout en lui disant de ne pas trop faire chauffer ses méninges. Ce simple geste remontait instantanément le moral de Chat Noir, lui rendant immédiatement toute sa motivation et lui donnant la certitude que même s'il buttait encore sur l'énigme pour l'instant, leur rencontre suivante lui donnerait enfin le déclic dont il avait besoin.

« La prochaine fois », se disait-il alors avec un petit sourire. « La prochaine fois, je trouverais qui tu es ».

* * *

Le début de semaine suivant ne laissa pas à Adrien beaucoup de te temps pour poursuivre ses réflexions et pour mettre au point ses petites stratégies. Entre l'école, ses cours supplémentaires, les contrôles, les shootings, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir une minute à lui. Il ne faisait que manger, dormir, passer d'une activité à une autre, et recommencer encore.

Il était épuisé.

Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient maintenant cours de sport, alors qu'Adrien n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rouler en boule dans un coin et dormir. En plus, il n'avait jamais aimé le volley. Souriant intérieurement, il songea distraitement à partager cette information avec Ladybug la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Mais à moins que sa Lady ne soit une championne de volleyball incognito, il n'aurait sûrement pas grand-chose à en tirer en retour.

Ceci dit, s'il était vrai que le fait de ne toujours pas savoir qui était Ladybug le frustrait au plus haut point, Adrien n'en savourait pas moins chacune des petites informations qu'il apprenait sur elle. Même les plus insignifiantes, comme le fait qu'elle n'aille jamais chez le coiffeur parce que c'était sa mère qui lui coupait les cheveux, ou encore qu'elle était incapable de réussir à casser correctement un œuf sans faire tomber au moins un morceau de coquille dans le plat.

Petit à petit, il découvrait de nouvelles facettes insoupçonnées de sa Lady et ce simple fait faisait bondir son cœur de joie. Avant, il la trouvait forte, courageuse, inventive, étonnante. A présent, il la découvrait aussi touchante, maladroite, et terriblement adorable. Il avait l'impression de voir de plus en plus la fille qui se cachait derrière l'héroïne et se sentait tomber plus profondément amoureux de jour en jour.

Un ballon de volley siffla dans les airs, ramenant brusquement Adrien à la réalité.

Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, ou ce maudit sport allait avoir sa peau. Le match était serré et il voyait son camarade Kim donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, refusant de lâcher le moindre point. La raison de cet acharnement était on ne peut plus simple : il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que l'un des éternels défis sportif qu'il entretenait avec Alix. Celle-ci, dans les rangs adverses, se faisait un devoir d'essayer de mener sa propre équipe à la victoire.

Soudain, elle renvoya la balle droit sur Adrien. Celui-ci se mit en position, s'apprêtant à réceptionner le tir… avant d'être propulsé en plein contre le poteau par un violent choc. Kim, trop absorbé par la trajectoire du ballon, n'avait pas fait attention à son camarade de classe et l'avait percuté avec une force extraordinaire alors qu'il essayait lui aussi de rattraper le tir d'Alix.

Le souffle coupé, Adrien mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Il se rassit, tout en palpant avec précaution son épaule avec laquelle avait heurté la barre de plein fouet. Ses camarades avaient fait un cercle autour de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude, et Kim se confondait en excuses.

Marinette s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sous le regard courroucé de Chloé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle à Adrien en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

« Non, ça va », lui répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Regarde, je suis comme neuf », ne put-il s'empêcher de plaisanter tout en faisant de grand mouvements de son bras, pour montrer que son épaule n'avait effectivement rien.

Marinette leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle se remit debout puis tendit la main vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Tant mieux », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mais en attendant, tu vas rejoindre le banc des remplaçants pour la fin du match. », poursuivit-elle en le poussant doucement dans le dos en direction du bord du terrain.

Adrien approuva avec soulagement, ravi à l'idée de laisser filer la fin de la séance en se reposant tranquillement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la journée de cours touchait à sa fin, un cri déchira les airs.

Le Papillon avait encore frappé.

Adrien se précipita dans une salle vide avant de se transformer en Chat Noir. Quand il arriva sur place, Ladybug était déjà là, virevoltant dans les airs à l'aide de son yo-yo, esquivant avec grâce les attaques de son adversaire. Le cœur de Chat Noir, qui battait déjà à grands coups sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, s'emballa encore un peu plus.

Décidément, cette fille était extraordinaire.

En un instant, il fut à ses côtés, près à combattre avec elle pour rétablir l'ordre dans les rues de Paris. L'affrontement fut bref, leur duo se montrant d'une efficacité redoutable. Leur ennemi fut maitrisé au prix d'un total très honorable d'une dizaine de lancer de yo-yo, de six superbes esquives, d'une invocation d'un râteau rouge à poids noirs, de quatre jeux de mots approximatifs et de trois coups de bâtons.

Dans l'ensemble, ça avait été une affaire menée de main de maître.

A la fin du combat, les deux héros se retrouvèrent en haut d'un toit. Ladybug laissa courir son regard sur la ville, visiblement fière de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Béat d'admiration, Chat Noir était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Il sursauta brusquement quand elle se retourna vers lui, laissant échapper une petite quinte de toux pour essayer de se redonner contenance.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son partenaire de rester silencieux aussi longtemps.

La gorge soudain sèche, Chat Noir toussa de nouveau. Elle était tellement proche, ses yeux étaient tellement bleus…

« Hem… Oui, oui, ça va. J'étais en train de penser… »

Il fut interrompu par le bip des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug. Son miraculous lui signalait qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille, privant du même coup Chat Noir d'une occasion de discuter un peu plus avec elle. Il poussa un léger soupir. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

Remarquant sa déception, sa partenaire lui donna une petite tape de réconfort sur l'épaule, lui souriant avec douceur.

« Allons, chaton, ne fais pas cette tête… On se revoit bientôt. »

« Je sais, je sais, ma Lady. »

Puis, il respira un grand coup avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Il n'allait pas gâcher le départ de Ladybug en faisant la tête.

« En tout cas, on a fait du beau boulot aujourd'hui », fanfaronna-t-il en prenant une pose victorieuse. « Tu as vu cette façon dont j'ai esquivé la poubelle ? »

Ladybug éclata franchement de rire, et Chat Noir sentit son moral remonter en flèche.

« Oh oui, j'ai bien vu ça », s'esclaffa-t-elle devant les pitreries de son partenaire.

Puis, retrouvant son calme, elle s'approcha de lui. A la grande surprise de Chat Noir, elle se pencha soudainement vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement.

Bouche bée, Chat Noir porta ses doigts là où les lèvres de Ladybug avait touché sa peau. Il eut soudain l'impression que son épiderme était en feu.

Ne semblant rien remarquer, Ladybug lança son yo-yo dans les airs, le câble s'enroulant autour d'une cheminée. Elle tira légèrement dessus pour s'assurer de sa prise, puis se retourna une dernière fois vers Chat Noir.

« Et tu as bien fait », rajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux, « ça aurait été dommage de te blesser à l'épaule deux fois le même jour. »

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil espiègle, avant de s'élancer au loin.

Chat Noir la regarda s'éloigner bouche bée, réalisant difficilement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Son épaule.

Ladybug était là quand il s'était cogné l'épaule en cours de sport.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour assembler enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle. Sous le choc, il se laissa tomber à terre, avant d'éclater soudainement de rire.

Victoire pour sa Lady.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Adrien arriva au collège bien avant le début des cours. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, avec la sensation qu'il ne serait pas le premier à y entrer.

Et il avait raison.

Sa Lady était bien là.

Marinette.

Elle était venue en avance elle aussi. Installée à son bureau, elle griffonnait distraitement dans son carnet de croquis. Elle leva la tête en entendant Adrien ouvrir la porte, un petit sourire malicieux dansant sur ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le fixant avec une assurance tout à fait inhabituelle.

Adrien s'assit à sa place et se tourna vers elle, croisant ses bras sur son bureau.

« Ma Lady », la salua-t-il.

« Chat », répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Adrien poussa un soupir faussement dramatique.

« Et bien, on dirait que j'ai perdu. Alors dis-moi, comment-est ce que tu… »

Un instant.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle avait réussi à comprendre qu'il était Chat Noir, mais il venait soudain de réaliser quelque chose. D'ordinaire, Marinette était toujours assez fébrile quand elle était près de lui, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu bafouiller récemment. Il ne se rappelait plus depuis quand exactement, mais le comportement de Marinette avait subtilement changé ces derniers temps.

« Attends, tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ? », lui demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise sous l'effet de sa découverte.

« Oh, depuis un petit moment », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de timidité dans la voix de Marinette. Au contraire, elle parlait avec assurance et sa ressemblance avec Ladybug était tellement frappante qu'Adrien se demandait maintenant comment il avait fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt, même sans tous ces indices. Il était peut-être un bon super-héros, mais il était décidément le pire des détectives. Heureusement pour lui que les habitants de Paris n'attendaient pas de lui qu'il mène des enquêtes, parce qu'avec de telles capacités de déduction il ne serait pas allé très loin.

« Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? », reprit-il en se penchant vers elle, la regardant avec curiosité.

« J'ai beaucoup hésité à t'en parler tout de suite. Mais que veux-tu, tu es si mignon quand tu te creuses la cervelle », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Adrien se sentit rougir légèrement.

« C'est ma réplique, ma Lady », murmura-t-il.

Elle se moquait gentiment de lui, mais c'était de bonne guerre. Il avait bien mérité, quelque part, après toutes ces fois où il avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il gagnerait leur petit jeu haut la main et qu'il serait sûrement capable de la reconnaitre du premier coup d'œil.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Marinette.

Ses immenses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie et de malice et ses joues étaient colorées d'un délicat rouge. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu penser quand elle avait compris qui il était, mais là elle était visiblement ravie d'être avec lui.

Le cœur d'Adrien battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, il se sentait peu à peu englouti par une vague de chaleur. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était incapable de détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Marinette. Et il crut frôler la crise cardiaque quand il se rendit compte que non seulement celle-ci en avait parfaitement conscience, mais qu'en plus ça ne semblait pas avoir l'air de la déranger, au contraire.

« Maintenant, le jeu est fini », dit-elle à voix basse.

Adrien se pencha vers elle avec un grand sourire, effleurant légèrement sa joue de ses doigts tremblants. Marinette tressaillit à ce contact, rougissant de plus belle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma Lady », réussi-t-il à murmurer d'une voix rauque. « J'ai d'autres idées pour nous occuper. »

Le lumineux sourire de Marinette face à son sous-entendu était exactement la réponse qu'il espérait.

* * *

 _Hello!_

 _J'avais commencé ce petit one-shot il y a quelques temps, sans prendre le temps de le finir parce que je préférai travailler sur mes fics longues. Et là je me suis (enfin) motivée pour le terminer, youpi :D ! Je trouve que le ton change un peu par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ ._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue!_

 _Edit du 14/05/16 : Finalement comme j'ai adoré écrire ce one-shot, j'ai fait une petite suite. Un deuxième one-shot, "Embrasse-moi si tu peux" (qui peut aussi être lu de façon indépendante si besoin :) )_


End file.
